Your Judgment has arrived
by Sakura Paulina
Summary: It’s been 3 years since Li left Sakura. He now has to face his judgment to become the leader of his clan. He thinks about Sakura every day but the elders don't want him to. So they send a mysteries girl who is there to help with the judgment or is she.
1. Mysteries girl

Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptors  
Please review  
********************************************************************  
It's been almost 3 years since Li left Sakura. They were 11 when   
Li left and are now 13 and 14 almost He has been training all this   
time just so he can come back to her. He now has to face his   
judgment to become the leader of his clan. He thinks about Sakura   
every day but the elders don't want him to. So they send a   
mysteries girl who is there to help with the judgment but is that   
all. If it isn't all she is there to do she doesn't know about   
anything else or does she.  
********************************************************************  
Ch 1 Judgment help  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ is later  
" " is talking  
***********************************************************************  
The wind blow hard as if to knock the girl down that was walking   
on the street and it did. She fell to the ground as the wind hit her.   
You could hear her yelp in pain when she hit the ground. Then she   
said   
  
"No, I can make it... just a little more. It's just a little down   
this street. "  
  
The girl said to her self. Then she got up with all the strength   
that she had left and walk up to the house. As she entered throw   
the gate of the big house and it started to rain hard. As she   
walked slowly up to the door and knocked on the door slowly. She   
could hear foot steps come up to the door and someone opening the   
door. The lady at the door gasped when she saw the girl and the   
girl fainted on the steps right after saying   
  
"The Judgment will begin."   
  
But the girl did not hear herself say that and if she did she would  
not have known what it meant because she was under a spell at the   
time she had said it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the girl started to wake up she could see that she was not   
outside and she was in a white colored room lying in a bed. After   
looking around and seeing only a door and the bed she was in. Then   
someone came in. It was the same lady she had seen before. When   
the lady saw that the girl was awake she smiled and said   
  
"How are you feeling today? You have been asleep for almost a week   
now. How did you get here anyway? "  
  
The girl looked at the lady and said  
  
"I don't know how I got here. All I remember are these men saying   
something about me helping with some kind of judgment and they said  
I had to go some where then they put me to sleep with some kind of   
spell. "  
  
"Oh may, I see. I think you might be talking about the elder's I   
guess I will have to go talk to them about it. Anyway my name is   
Yelin Li. It's very nice to meet you what is your name? "  
  
"My name is Sakura but every one calls me Blossom."  
  
She said with a little smile.  
************************THE END***********************************  
I hope you all like it and this Sakura is not the same as Li's   
Sakura k. I don't know how to spell his moms name so please tell   
me and Please Please review thanks a lot.   
****************************************************************** 


	2. My Cherry Blossom?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors. I wish I did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*************************************************************  
Summary: It's been almost 3 years since Syaoran left Sakura.   
They were 11 when Syaoran left and are now almost 14. He has   
been training all this time just so he can come back to her.   
He now has to face his judgment to become the leader of his  
clan. He thinks about Sakura every day but the elders don't   
want him to. So they send a mysteries girl who is there to   
help with the judgment but is that all. She said she doesn't   
know about anything else or does she? Find out and Please   
review!  
*************************************************************  
CH 2 Judgment Help 2  
  
Remember R+R= read and review  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Blossom (Sakura),"   
  
Said Li Yelan.  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well,"   
  
Said Blossom.  
  
"I will talk to the elders tomorrow you may stay here if you   
would like,"   
  
Said Li Yelan.  
  
"That would be nice, Thank you,"   
  
Said Blossom.  
  
"Since you are better now my son will show you around. Is   
that OK,"   
  
Said Li Yelan.  
  
"That's fine Thank you very much,"   
  
Said Blossom.  
  
She smiled sweetly. Then Li Yelan called Syaoran into the   
room. He came in and said   
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"I would like you to show Blossom around the house,"   
  
Said Li Yelan.   
  
Syaoran's eyes got wide   
  
"Ch... Ch... Cherrie Blossom,"   
  
said Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, her name is Sakura but call her blossom,"   
  
Said Li Yelan.  
  
Then Syaoran saw her she looked just like Sakura his Sakura but   
she looked older. She had brown hair just like Sakura's and it   
was in the same kind of style as Sakura's hair just that   
Blossom's hair was longer. Really the only way you could tell   
them apart was by their eye color. Sakura's eyes to Syaoran were   
like emeralds shining in the sun. Blossom's eyes were like fire   
burning a hot blaze on a cold winter day. They were red, orange,   
black, and yellow. (Weird I know)   
  
Then she said   
  
"Hi,"   
  
and smiled sweetly just like she smiled before. Then Li Yelan saw   
her smile again and saw that she looked just like a little girl   
she and meet 4 or 3 years ago a little girl named Sakura Kinomoto.   
This was very strange to her.  
  
"Syaoran I'm going to go to the elders tomorrow. Until then can   
you please show Blossom around,"   
  
Said Li Yelan.   
  
"Yes Mother,"   
  
Said Syaoran not thinking about it or about this Cherrie Blossom   
but about a certain Cherrie Blossom far away in Japan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Anyway I hoped you liked it please review it means a lot to me.   
K :) S+S always.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
